1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for processing an incoming audio signal received in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when mobile terminals exchanges voice or video communication, various noises caused by a user's neighboring environment is input to a microphone of the mobile terminal, then processed together with the user's voice. As a result, when the counterpart mobile terminal reproduces a voice signal, the user's voice may be distorted or may not be properly heard.
Therefore, the conventional mobile terminal removes a noise processed together with a voice signal using an auto gain controller or an audio compressor. For example, the conventional art removes a noise signal included in an audio signal through a method of determining a section where a voice signal exists, and a section where the voice signal does not exist and only a noise signal exists according to an energy of the received audio signal, and then increasing an output gain of the section where the voice signal exists and reducing an output gain of the section where the noise signal exists.
However, since the conventional methods remove all signals of the noise section from the audio signal, a user experiences a phenomenon where communication is disconnected during the noise section, thus causing inconveniences to the user.
Therefore, a method for processing an audio signal so that a user may accurately listen to a counterpart user's voice while the user does not feel the phenomenon during communication in a mobile terminal needs to be provided.